herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Modernmyrmidon/PG Proposal: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)
Hello everyone! I hope you're doing well. Today I'm going to be proposing Aqua from Kingdom Hearts to be Pure Good. Without further ado, let's get started. What's Kingdom Hearts? What's the work? Kingdom Hearts is a series of action JRPGs created by the people behind Final Fantasy and Disney. The story's narrative is known for it complexity, but also it's heavy use of symbolism regarding the comparing and contrasting of light and darkness. Aqua was specifically from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, which serves as a prequel to most of the Kingdom Hearts games. She is also the protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 0.2 Final Chapter Prologue as well as a supporting protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 3. Who's Aqua? What has she done? Aqua was one of Master Eraqus's students. Aqua, along with her friend Terra, were training to become Keyblade Masters. Aqua passed, but Terra failed due to not being able to control his inner darkness. Aqua was assigned by Eraqus to keep watch of Terra due to his lack of control of his inner darkness. Throughout the game, Aqua travels to many Disney worlds and helps countless people. Eventually, Aqua and Ventus, Eraqus's 3rd student and Terra and Aqua's friend, have an ultimate confrontation with Master Xehanort, who was Eraqus's former friend but turned on him and was responsible for his death, and Vanitas, Xehanort's creation. Xehanort takes over Terra's body and becomes Terra-Xehanort. While this happens, Xehanort is forcing Ventus and Vanitas to fight so that he can fuse the power of Ventus's light with Vanitas's darkness. After Terra's Lingering Will fails to obtain his body back, due to Aqua, with help from King Mickey, destroy the X-Blade, Ventus's heart is left in a catastrophic state. Aqua brings Ventus to the Land of Departure and transforms it into Castle Oblivion so he can be safe. Aqua later meets up with Terra-Xehanort in Radiant Garden where to two fight. While Terra fails to obtain his body back, Xehanort impales Terra's body with his own Keyblade to send Terra's heart to the realm of darkness. Aqua willingly goes into the Realm of Darkness to save her friend Admirable Standard. How she stands out Aqua stands out because she basically does everything heroic that other Kingdom Hearts characters do and more. She rescued Ventus and took him to the Land of Departure so she could protect him from danger and in general goes out of her way to protect him. She willingly went to the Realm of Darkness so she could save Terra. She's especially helpful and kind towards the people of the various Disney worlds typically being more so than other Kingdom Hearts characters. She is shown to be very modest and we'll composed as well, and only becomes discombobulated when her friends are threatened. But even then, not hysterically so. I'm general Aqua is one of the most heroic characters in the series and stands out compared to heroes like Sora, Roxas, and Ventus, who are cocky and stubborn, and Riku and Terra, who willingly accepted the darkness. Corrupting factors. Reasons she couldn't qualify The only thing that really comes to mind is Dark Aqua, but in that case she wasn't willingly accepting darkness, it was basically a result of her sacrifice for Terra and Dark Aqua was only temporary. So in conclusion I'd say she's worth consideration but I'd like to hear everyone's opinions down below. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal